Destined Together
by knuckleheadIII
Summary: A dillema of fate turns into the beggining of a quest for the truth


Destined Together

Tai narrarating:Atropasmon really suprised us when she attacked. We defeated her, but Lobomon was unfortunately destroyed. That's when Magusmon decided to take things up with Reapermon himself. The two fought, but with our digimon's energy, Magusmon won.   
"all right!" Tai cheered. "Reapermon's history."   
"That means no more Tranquillity," Joe added.   
"And no more of us having to run around everywhere to stop them."   
"I can't believe its all finally over," Gatomon said cheerfully, looking over the jubilee. "Hey, where's Magusmon?"   


* * *

Indeed, Magusmon was nowhere to be seen at the party. He was out in the woods, setting up six make ship graves. On each was a headstone, each with the inscription of a name. "Reapermon, Dischordmon, Skullmon, Atropasmon, Lobomon, Holocaustmon," the solitary figure said. "It would be a lie to say I loved any of you. In truth, I grew to hate you. Your ambitions, your dreams, but even I, one of your most hated enemies must say that you had your good times."   
The crude funeral continued. Magusmon strained his brain to think of a positive speech to give to the six soldiers. "So here you are."   
Magusmon turned sharply on his heel. "Gatomon! What are you doing here?"   
"We missed you at the celebration," Gatomon answered, looking at the headstones. "So this is what you've been doing? Making a funeral for the deceased."   
"Even those who do not share the destiny to save this world your way deserve respect," Magusmon snapped. "Besides, what I do is none of your concern."   
"I'm afraid I'll have to disagree with that statement," Gatomon replied. "Besides, I'd think you would have the most reason to acclaim our victory."   
"Comendmorate?" Magusmon asked in an amused voice. "Comendmorate what? Reapermon may defeated, but what does that change? Evil is still everywhere in our world, Gatomon. The diabolical powers will just come back, and stronger then ever. Devimon, Etomon, Myotismon, Piedmon, Reapermon, don't you see a pattern?   
"More of them coming is inevitable for the future, but we can still praise the present."   
Magusmon laughed. "Cheer? Cheer for what? The Knight of the Apocalypse have not even been defeated! Don't forget, where my loyalty's in past lies."   
"Your not evil."   
"Maybe, I'm not," was the answer. "But I am virus. I was born a virus. It is my fate to live as a virus. Tell me, Gatomon, are viruses evil?"   
"Just because you were born one way or another does not meen that your lot in life is foretold. You could become good just as easy as Augumon could be corrupted. Virus or Vaccine, birth does not matter."   
"It does not matter?" Magusmon burst out laughing. "Look at us! We're both digimon. Every cubic nanometer of our entities was digitalized; every thought, every action was engraved in our brains by programming. You were foretold to be a Digidestined since the first of our kind came out of the primordial pit!"   
Gatomon was about to reply, but it was to late. Magusmon had already made his exit.   


* * *

  
"A bit premature," someone said as it walked to one of the headstones. "Ah, but we must always be careful with our assumptions, Magusmon," it waved a hand and the inscriptions changed to Magusmon.   
"Those accursed Digidestined!" someone else yelled. "We'll get our revenge soon."   
"Enough!" a strong voice yelled, cutting off the talking. "You have failed. You call yourselves Knights of the Apocalypse? You are not even worthy to think that name."   
"Forgive us, Master Apocalysponmon," bowed one of them.   
"Silence!" Apocalysponmon bellowed. "I cannot believe that four of my best troops were defeated by mere children."   
"Magusmon was with them," whimpered another one. "We-"   
"Enough!" Apocalysponmon snapped. "I don't care who was with them! You've failed me! Magusmon or no Magusmon, the Digidestined should've been no match for you."   
"Be lenient on them, Apocalysponmon," a smooth voice said. "The Digidestined are very good, and even I could not feel Magusmon's new power."   
"Magusmon," Apocalysponmon repeated. "He's become very powerful, yes. He must be destroyed, can you do this for me, Shadowmon?"   
"It shall be as you command."   


* * *

  
"She's right about something," Magusmon sighed to himself. "I did defeat Reapermon. Only what did it prove besides the fact that I'm more capable to do his bidding? If I truly did defeat him, does it tell me anything except that I'm more powerful then he is?"   
"And your afraid that might meen that your the next one that the Digidestined will fight?" someone asked.   
"Go away, Shadowmon, I have no time for you."   
"Admit it. Your scarred of them. Their power frightens you; courage, hope, love, friendship, reliability, sincerity, knowledge. You fear them because you know you can't defeat them."   
"I am not afraid of them. Their power comes from those emotions, but what are they but words? Hope, love, courage? What are these things?"   
"Agreed," Shadowmon jumped down. "These are nothing but delusions, reinforced by Genai's meddling. This hope of theirs, where does it come from? The dream of bringing peace and prosperity to the universe? Friendship, loyalty, hope, dreams, love; what are these but concepts, born out of a young mind. Your smarter then that. You know that ultimately, your the only one you can rely on. People die, it's the order of life. Friendship, hope, love, courage; can any of these make anyone live longer? Can you survive on love? Why do people cling to life when they know that death is inevitable? Why do people think there are differences when the same thing happens to us all?"   
"Conflict must remain. For without fighting or sacrifice, their can be no progress. Destiny, fate, kismet; if these were all foreordained then what are we all besides servants of prophecy, and if that is so, then my doom is at hand. Neither digimon or human will strike the blow, but me, for I cannot survive if not the master of my own future."   
"No one would mourn your death. They would take it as part of the circle of life, but the Digidestined. Their deaths would make this world weep. What makes them better then you? Haven't you gone through their hardships and more? Is it birth? Maybe status? Only what is that? They would have you believe that they are better then you just because they have a 'noble' destiny. They think your only a common piece of vile digit rash. Doesn't that make you angry?"   


* * *

  
"Where do you think Magusmon could've gone?" Sora asked. "Why isn't he back here yet?"   
"The last place I saw him was at the graves that he made," Gatomon answered. "That was before he left."   
"Maybe I'm being to pessimistic," Joe began. "But do you think that he might be our next opponent. I mean, all of the evil has always been getting stronger."   
"Don't even mention that," Mimi cried. "Reapermon was tough enough, but Magusmon?"   
"Agreed. From what I've read in his file, he makes Devimon look like a joke. I'd hate to see his full power."   
"Izzy's right, but we must plan for if we must fight Magusmon," Tai said. "We haven't gone back to our world, so there must be still more things for us to fight. One things for certain, Reapermon wasn't the last of them."   
"How very perceptive of you," Magusmon said as he materialized out of nowhere. "You Digidestined are smarter then I thought. Perhaps I've underestimated you, but it is none of our concern. Reapermon out; Magusmon in. Digidestined, it is me who you shall fight!"   


* * *

  
"Told you it would work," Shadowmon said to Apocalysponmon. "The Digidestined and Magusmon are at each others throats. With any luck, they'll destroy each other."   
"Yes," Apocalysponmon answered. "But underestimating either side could prove fatal. I want you to make sure that they are finished off. There shall be no one to stop us this time. Finish them off."   
"With pleasure." 

"This is insane!" Sora yelled. "We have no reason to fight against each other. Reapermon is gone. The Knight of the Apocalypse are destroyed."   
"Gone!" Magusmon laughed. "No, the Knights of the Apocalypse will never be gone until I am dead. If you really want to complete this then you'll have to defeat me!"   
"We won't fight you," Tai replied coolly. "Your part of our group. You proved it when you fought with us."   
"Fool!" the digimon spat. "It is my destiny to rule this world. Our fight is as old as time itself. A fray that has no beginning and has no end! By saying that I'm your friend, your betraying the very power that guilds your heart; the very destiny that leads your soul! I'm not just the embodiment of what you fight; I'm the epidomy of what you hate!"   
"We won't fight you," Tai said adamantly. "We don't hate you. Whether you know it or not, your doing this because you want us to defeat you. You want us to destroy you because your afraid of what will happen if we let you live."   
"I didn't fight Reapermon for you but for myself. If you won't fight me, then I'll just have to kill you here." Three white orbs flew from his open fist.   
A blinding light was seen as the orbs slammed on the earth. The digimon charged out, each in their Ultimate forms. "Time to fight."   
Attacks and bodies flew every which way as the melee continued. On and on they went; neither side willing to stop the bitter combat that they were locked in.   
Magusmon leaped back, he latched on a tree, and then jumped off. He soar through the air towards Tai. The two collided in a clash of sound.   
"We have come throughout the generations. Sword and spear. Gun and cannon. Fireball and lightning bolt. What do you have to say?"   
Tai growled as he felt the digimon push down with his force. Him and gravity were effectively pinning him down. "I think you've forgotten a few things."   
One of those things was a tree branch that Tai had grabbed. He slammed the piece of digitalized wood over and over on Magusmon's skull. "I did not want to fight you, Magusmon," he said, advancing with the other Digidestined. "But you leave me no choice." White light came from each of the Digivices, touching Magusmon in the chest. He screamed.   
"Master said that you were good," a digimon said as he walked up. "You've even managed to defeat Magusmon, but your journey ends here."   
"Careful," Izzy read from his computer. "That's Shadowmon. A virus digimon. Ultimate level. He's one digimon you don't want to fight."   
"Flattery will get you nowhere. Shadows Gather!" A black wave of energy leapt from Shadowmon's outstretched hand.   
"Horn Buster!" the two shots collided before dissipating. A myriad of attacks leapt from the digimon. Shadowmon didn't even flinch.   
"Don't you know that wherever you go, there will always be darkness? Shadow Servant!" Shadowmon stretched out his arms and seemed to pull up.   
Dark copies of the digimon seemed to leap out and attack. The Digidestined found themselves hard pressed to fight them all. "Shadow Explode!"   
The shadows started to glow; an errie display of rainbow colors, the world went black, the light came back, showing the Digidestined sprawling on the floor. "Time to finish this." He started to walk forward.   
"Atomize!" A huge fireball leaped out; flanked on each side by two smaller orbs of flame. All three made their mark. "Shadowmon. You lied to me. You are the one who did all of this, and now you will pay."   
"Magusmon," Shadowmon growled. "You treacherous scum. I'll finish you for good! Shadow Soul!"   
"Adamantium Hand!" The grey energy went forward. Meeting and splitting the black power before slicing through Shadowmon's body.   
"Your good," Shadowmon coughed up blood. "Remember though, Magusmon. I'm only the first. You haven't seen the last of us."   


* * *

  
"To live a lie," Magusmon whispered. "A Knight of the Apocalypse. Destined to rule. Ha! What was the meaning of my existence back then?"   
"Still wish to fight us?" Tai smiled as he asked the question. "We heard everything between you two."   
"Why didn't you tell me?" Gatomon asked. "I would've understood."   
"Shadowmon said he was only the first," Izzy observed. "I'm sure that others will be with you."   
"We could probably use your talents," Sora added. "Besides, we can never have to many people to this team."   
"Maybe your right," Magusmon admitted. "Shadowmon wasn't alone, I can practically smell others. I'll come with you. Perhaps this is where I belong now."   
"Ready everyone! Digidestined!"   
_One way or the other_ Magusmon thought. _I will know the truth._


End file.
